The Sandcastle
by EmotionalRockfish
Summary: Lee manages to drag Gaara to the beach, where the two deicide to build a sandcastle. [ONE-SHOT], [FLUFF], [FRIENDSHIP], [LeeGaa/GaaLee]


**~The Sandcastle~**

**A one-shot by EmotionalRockfish**

* * *

_**Rating:**__ K_  
_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto_  
_**Discription:**__ Lee manages to drag Gaara to the beach, where the two deicide to build a sandcastle. _  
_**Date Published:**__ 30th of october, 2012_  
_**Last Updataed:**__30th of october, 2012_

_Author's Comments:__ This fic was once again for a school project, the same one as __**Last Hours**__ if you've read that, except I actually enjoyed writing this one. It's a friendship fic full of fluff, you could consider it LeeXGaara or GaaraXLee if you wanted to. Your choice._

* * *

Gaara was miserable. Rock Lee on the other hand was as cheerfully happy and content as he always was. The distinctly opposite pair of boys, who unbelievably happened to be good friends, were sitting lethargically next to one another on the damp and clammy sand that belonged to the beach. Lee's soaking jet black hair was in disarray and was the consequence of him eagerly jumping fully clad into the cold and cloudy ocean water as soon as the two had arrived. Now he sat freezing and drenched entirely, of course after a few scoldings from his red headed companion.

The scorching midday sunlight was not doing well to warm the boy, despite it's harsh bite, but still he did not regret his actions, perhaps he was even enjoying the costs. Unfortunately Gaara was not a psychic and therefore had no more insight into the foolish leaf ninja's weird mind than any ordinary person would. Not that what the bowl haired boy's actions were any of the red head's business, it just worried him sometimes that he had absolutely no regard for his own safety.

Gaara himself had not even wanted to go with the shivering boy besides him, in fact he loathed the beach and it's despicable water that too often ended up being slashed all over him, drenching him like Lee was currently. Somehow though, he had allowed himself to get dragged into this affair and as a result was now having to baby sit his friend, willingly or not.

Being Lee's friend was similar to being his prison guard; instead it involved a lot more soft words and comfort, as well as unwavering generosity. The read head didn't claim to have any of those significant qualities, but he still tried, as good hearted as he could. Sighing scornfully, Gaara rummaged around in Lee's bright green beach bag inscribed with the word 'Youth!' on it's side until he found the matching fluffy towel. Silently he handed it to his friend, who gladly accepted with a toothy grin.  
"T-tha-a-nk y-ou, G-ga-ara!" The black haired boy replied in appreciation through his chattering teeth.  
"Next time you should at least try to remain dry," The red head muttered dryly, yet Lee just ignored this and started wrapping the towel around his body needily.

The two sat in silence for a period of time, before Lee started rambling on about the beauty of the ocean that was in front of the two, this time without his teeth chattering violently, clearly a sign that he was warming up. Gaara listened, albeit absentmindedly, until the boy stopped abruptly. This worried the sand ninja greatly, his wide green eyes peering at Lee in concern, before he was unexpectedly surprised by the dark haired boy's sudden outburst.

"Gaara, my friend, I have had the most wonderful idea! We should build a sand castle! It would be amazing! It shall be the most youthful sandcastle in the entire world!" Lee proclaimed energetically, making it obvious he had recovered from the effects of almost freezing to death. The red haired boy rolled his eyes, moaning in agony at the sound of Lee's exuberant voice directly in his ear. Perhaps he was simply loopy from the cold, which made Gaara wonder whether he should take him to the hospital. Then he remembered that he was always like this and that he should probably only take him to a doctor if he wasn't.  
"Lee…? Could you perhaps be just a little quieter next time?" Gaara asked gently, still cringing in pain at the loudness of his eruption.  
"No problem, Gaara! So what do you think, should we build a sand castle?" Lee replied, the red head wincing as he spoke. It seemed his request had been to no avail. The leaf ninja was still yelling like a mad man.

The green eyed boy decided his opinion on the matter wouldn't matter anyway; Lee would just nag him until he eventually agreed to help build the sand castle. Actually, he had already started, piling sand into a mound.  
"Lee, that's not how you do it…" Gaara replied, disgusted at his childish attempt at sand castle building.  
"What do you know about it!" Lee screeched, clutching his beautiful sand mound protectively, destroying it in the process.  
"I live in a desert, there is sand everywhere. I think I know more than you…" Gaara replied smartly, reaching over the clear away Lee's masterpiece, "Besides, I think it would look better if you got rid of that messy pile…"  
"No!" The leaf ninja shrieked, now completely resting his entire body on what was once the beginning of his gorgeous sandcastle.  
"Lee, listen to me just this once and get of that excuse for a sandcastle!" The red head ordered fiercely.  
"I am sorry Gaara, but no! It is a lovely sand castle just the way it is!" Lee replied childishly, the sand ninja getting tired of his immature behaviour.  
"How is that even a sandcastle? You've destroyed it!" Gaara stated angrily, before Lee started breaking down into melodramatic tears.  
"Oh, Mr. Sandcastle of youth! Why did I have to kill you!?" The black haired boy sobbed.  
"Mr. Sandcastle?" Gaara asked in surprise, not realising how attached Lee was to the hideous pile of sand.  
"Yes, Gaara, Mr. Sandcastle! He has a name, but you wouldn't know that, would you?!" The leaf ninja wept, hugging the sand tightly.  
"Does it have a first name?" Gaara asked gently, playing along with Lee's little game to hopefully cheer him back up, after all, the red head couldn't stand a bawling Lee, no matter how sad it looked.  
"His name is…" The bowl cut ninja started, muttering lowly, "Gaara Junior…"

Gaara was honestly surprised at such a display, so much that he didn't reply until a lengthy five minutes later. By that time Lee had eventually stoped blubbering and repaired his sandcastle to it's former glory, now finally starting to add stunning features to the charming mould. The look on the boy's face was of pride and blissful happiness as he stuck seashell after seashell on the dazzling sandcastle's surface.  
"All done!" Lee yelled merrily, clapping his hands with enthusiasm, "You are all back to normal, Mr. Sandcastle of youth!"  
"Lee…? Why did you name it after me?" The red head questioned slowly, drawing the bowl cut boy's attention.  
"Oh, because you are my friend of course!" Lee yelled gleefully, the sheer volume of his voice almost deafening.  
"D-do you really mean that?" Gaara asked shyly, looking at the dark haired ninja's eyes menacingly.  
"I absolutely positively mean it, with all my heart, and I swear it is the truth!" Lee shouted exaggeratedly, this time even louder than before, and even though people were staring at the duo, for the first time since he had met the exuberant Rock Lee, Gaara didn't mind.


End file.
